


Actually Not

by BecksValley



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, American Assassin - Vince Flynn, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: But he is a fucker too, Coffee Shops, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dylan is himself, F/M, Funny Dylan, New York City, The Golden Mango, There's A Tag For That, are we friends?, little flat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksValley/pseuds/BecksValley
Summary: You are here to witness my rise and fall while reading a love story that wasn’t supposed to be written because two persons of this story were already in a relationship. So come with me and read about two assholes that fall in love in a discomforting way.





	Actually Not

Actually Not  
-with Caro & Dylan O‘Brien –

The City of New York, often called New York City or simply New York, is the most populous city in the United States. With an estimated 2016 population of 8,537,673 distributed over a land area of about 302.6 square miles (784 km2),New York City is also the most densely populated major city in the United States.  
When you google New York you get 2.430.000.000 results in one second. But what all these article don’t tell you is how it is to live here.

Everyone tells you how cool and free New York is. But I can tell you after living here for over half a year that New York is not cool and not free. Everything is dirty. I mean in a “ewww what the fuck is this smelly thing in the corner?” kind of way. I had this vision that everyone is rich and everyone wears Chanel for their morning brunch. But everyone is a homeless person instead. I don’t get it with New York.

So while I told you everything important about NYC I will tell you what you can’t google about me.

I am this overemotional woman called Caro. And no it’s not Caroline, it’s Carol. Carol like this old chubby woman that works in the craft shop nearby and who loves George Michael and cats. I love reading these dystopian novels where a single girl rescues the world while figuring out which boy she should love for the rest of her life. I love listening to boybands and I don’t care what you think of that. I’m definitely way too old to listen to this kind of music, but I love it anyway. 

I’m in New York because of my job. I work for a business that produces medicine and we outsourced our Human Resources Department. Unfortunately I’m working in the Human Resources Department. My home town is Dresden in Germany. I’m a little girl (Nah I’m lying I’m a grown ass woman that feels like a child while being 23) that grew up to become a hardworking woman on the other side of the world, just to live in a pretty small flat. In Germany I had this big flat where I could spent years playing hide& seek without getting caught (you go basement basket!) and I had enough money to get all these pretty clothes I couldn’t bring with me because of the weight limit at airplanes. 

So while I cried about my shitty life that should be perfect because I live in mofo New York, I forgot to tell you the reason why you are here.

You are here to witness my rise and fall while reading a love story that wasn’t supposed to be written because two persons of this story were already in a relationship. So come with me and read about two assholes that fall in love in a discomforting way.

~*~  
Saturday  
01/20/2018  
14:32

While I realized that my money is like pocket money in a big city like New York, I started looking for a part time job as a relief waiter. Over a month went by until the first (and only) response came. I was eating my sixth tomato soup this week while my phone ringed. Lazy like I am, I snatched my phone from the coffeetable while holding my tomato soup in the other hand. And right in this moment I realized that I was born to be a waiter. Half of my upper body leaned down in an uncomfortable way while I was balancing singlehandedly this bowl full of dangerously red and hot soup. It was like Jesus sent me a signal from heaven. Like he was saying ”You useless idiot, quit your normal job and start being a waiter.” Before my Christian experiences could turn serious I answered my phone.

“Hello this is Caro!”  
“Hello Caro, it’s Mr Hank from The Golden Mango!”

I was close to throwing my tomato soup through the whole living room (That is actually very small). Let me explain why. The Golden Mango is THE restaurant in the upper high class. Everyone eats there. I just send my application without thinking of getting a response.

“I read your application and I’m affirmative about you. Unfortunately we don’t need another waiter here..”- IS HE FUCKING SERIOUS?!  
“But I own another restaurant that is more like a coffeehouse. And we always search for new waiter. Are you still interested in this?”  
“Yes…and where is it?”  
“Borough Queens, near the stadium.” Hell no.

I live in Rockville Centre and I need to take four tubes to get near the stadium. But okay I will definitely do everything for more money than I have right now. Not literally everything but a lot .. lot.  
But I will not strip. Not because I don’t want it, just because my thighs are too huge to get hold by a little pole. I mean have you seen what these sexy dancers earn per day? I would run with a truck over my boyfriend for that amount of money. I’m totally serious right now. 

“It’s okay”, I responded after an eternity.  
“Nice, when will you be free to come to Barne´s?”, he asked directly.  
“I’m free right now if this is what you asked for?!”, I half asked.  
I could hear a soft chuckle and I was positive that Mr. Hank and I will be best friends in the future. So we set a date in an hour and I wasn’t nervous anymore. Mr. Hank sounded so nice that I’m more than happy to work for him.

 

~*~  
Saturday  
01/20/2018  
15:13

Untypical for me I was fifteen minutes earlier at the place. I walked straight to the little shop that looked like one of these hipster cafes where you pay 9$ for a regular coffee. The building was painted in a charming oldfashioned dark green and above the entrance were golden ornate letters that are reading ‘’Barne´s’’. It looked so lovely, I wanted to cry. Right before I entered the door, someone in the café was waving enthusiastically at me. I looked behind me and to the left and to the right but I was the only person in sight.  
I was cursing because I forgot my glasses. 

Actually I didn’t forget, I just wanted to look cool. Maybe it was Mr. Hank who was waving, even when he said that he would come a little later so I could eye up my new workplace. One or two deep breaths later I entered the café and was speechless because right in my eyesight sat a gorgeous man. He wasn’t just gorgeous, he was close to perfect. A man like I had always dreamed of. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a light skin that shimmered golden. His arms were muscular in a perfect way. He was wearing an olive green jumper and his beard was perfectly shaven. This man just looked like the man I always wanted.

I could see similarities with my boyfriend. My boyfriend also had dark brown hair, a beard like him and his arms were sculpted as perfect. But this man that I looked at right now was shining like a god for me and I was serious. Maybe this was love at first sight or I was just beginning to lose my mind.

Mr. Gorgeous starred at me with wide brown eyes and grew a little blush. How cute was that? I mean when was the last time you saw such a greek goddess blush?  
I headed right to his table and he watched me while doing. He said nothing and I got sweaty hands because of it.

“Mr. Hank?”, I asked. His eyes were observant and it seemed that he wanted to read my thoughts. Maybe this is the real Edward Cullen right before me, unfortunately I’m everyone but not Bella Swan.

He just continued staring at me and then he shook his head. While doing he was snickering.  
“I’m so sorry”, he breathed out “I thought you were my girlfriend from afar!”

His voice was angelic. I loved it. A little higher than I expected, but scratchy at the right words.

“And obviously I thought you were Mr. Hank!”, I laughed back at him. 

He grinned and by the look on his face I was sure that he was analyzing this situation. Like he was debating if talking to me was a bad idea or not. He looked at me closely. After a few seconds I saw the ‘fuck it’ in his eyes and he smirked a little.

“If you want I can be Mr. Hank for you.” I’m pretty sure that he was flirting.  
The glint in his eyes, the little smirk. I was near to throwing up. I was a little shocked that I didn’t think “Oh I have a boyfriend I shouldn’t do that!” but neither did he think about his girlfriend. Both of us were just strangers that need some happiness in their New Yorker life, so screw us.

“And if you want I can be your girlfriend for now!”, at his shocked face I knew I was getting to far but I just couldn’t resist. He scratched his head and while doing he looked unforgiveable sexy.

“My girlfriend dumped me obviously, so you can be her if you want!”, he was still smiling but I was hearing his bitterness.  
“I have a job interview in a few minutes and even if I’m looking forward being your girlfriend, I have to decline. But we can drink a coffee together if you want to!”, I offered to calm the situation. I mean when will I be in the situation to talk to a greek deity.

He nodded and was looking like a little dog. I adored this man right from second one and I didn’t even know his name.  
“I will get you one”, he stood up and got us two coffees before I could do anything. While he talked to the barista I came to the conclusion that sitting right beside him so I could touch his body would be crazy. So I sit in front of his now empty chair and waited for him to come back. Long forgotten was my job interview.

“My name is Dylan by the way”, he offered me a hot mug.  
“Caro”, I answered his unspoken question.  
“Like Caroline?”, he asked what everyone asked.  
“It’s Carol!”, I answered automatically. But instead of reacting crazy, he just shrugged it off. 

“So Dylan show me your obviously unshaming hot girlfriend!”  
He laughed loudly and looked through his phone. I was a little disappointed and a little relieved that he had a girlfriend.

Disappointed because of reasons I explained earlier.

Relieved because I’m in a relationship and don’t want to taste from the forbidden fruit. Even if he ever was interested in someone like me…although he thought I was his girlfriend.

I gasped for air when he showed me a picture of his girlfriend. She was small, skinny, blonde and had the cutest face I had ever seen. Furthermore I was positive that I knew her.  
“Do you need glasses Dylan? The only thing me and your girlfriend have in common is our hair color!”

He laughed again and showed his perfect cute teeth. I was so fucked! We were sitting right affront each other and our upper bodies were getting closer and closer.  
Dylan didn’t mention his girlfriend again and looked at me openly. While I was slurping my delicious coffee he asked me the next question.  
“Where is this accent coming from?”

I stifled a laugh and explained him that I was from Germany. Before he could ask I told him my unpleasant story why I was sitting in a small café waiting for a job interview.  
“Don’t you get enough money with your current job?”, he asked. He reacted very positive about my job and asked a few questions. That was really flattering because normally strangers are not interested in my office stories. By the way in our freaking office a lot was going on that cracks me up every day.

“Let me explain”, I opened my hands and told him how I could not live with the situation that I’m living in New York and don’t own an overpriced handbag. I mean I’m not that Carrie Bradshaw type of girl but you just can’t go through the streets without a hundred dollar bag or everyone thinks you are a homeless too. He snorted and rolled his eyes a little. Dylan asked what I’m doing all day and what my hobbies were. 

I hate this question, because to be true I don’t have any. My normal day routine is going to work, get away from work as fast as possible and then sitting in front of my TV to watch lame shows. When I saw a little pity in Dylans eyes I laughed it off: ”You know it’s not that bad. And at the weekends I go out with some friends to drink alcohol and dance in some cheap clubs.”

He smiled at that. I have this feeling that he thinks that I’m very lame. “Now it’s enough about my lame life. Tell me something about you, lonely Dylan!”  
Dylan giggled and drank a huge sip of his coffee.  
”I think my life will not be any more interesting than yours!”  
I just couldn’t believe that. Someone who looks like him normally has a lot of friends and a lot of money.  
“Then start with your job!” I helped him to open up.  
“I’m an actor!” he hesitated before telling me this. “I thought you were lame”, I laughed at that. Yeah how lame could your life be if you are an actor. He shrugged and was not feeling well with telling me this information.  
“Hey, maybe we can take a picture together. When you will become famous I can show it off and feel special for a little while?” He laughed at that and nodded. I jumped from my chair to round the table. While I was sitting close to him I felt something. This feeling you have while sitting next to your first crush. I was so overwhelmed that I needed to breath loudly. “You ok?”, he asked. I was totally okay. More than okay actually and that was my problem. It was so wrong.  
We took an ugly picture. To be honest, I was the ugly one and he smiled like a dopey angel.

“Your girlfriend looked familiar to me, is she an actor too?”, I asked before I could actually forget that he had one. Dylan nodded again but wasn’t eager to tell me more, so we dropped it. 

I didn’t switch my chair again and was feeling his whole presence. It was like an aura. We didn’t touch but I could feel his warmth and heard his steady breath. I just needed to lean a little closer and I would touch his inhuman strong arm. In his face were a few cute moles that made him look childlike. His nose was perfectly curved and don’t get me started about his eyelashes. Is he even real?

“Then tell me what you doing! Should I know you from movies or something?”, I could drop his girlfriend but not the fact that he was an actor.  
“Oh Caro, do we have to talk about this?”, he was not happy anymore and his eyes scanned the door. He was willing to flee. I needed a rescue plan. What can we talk about now? My brain was scanning all options as fast as possible. “You know what? You are right why talk about an actor if talking about an office woman can be much more fun!” His eyes found mine again and I smiled relieved. 

I told him a story where Kathy dropped a coffee pot into the lab of our CEO and instead of being sorry, she was like “Don’t get whiney, if you don’t want it on your lab, get yourself a personal waiter!” Instead of firing Kathy our CEO gave her a check about a few hundred dollars and said sorry for using her as an “officemade”  
We both got to the conclusion that Kathy is one of these heroes that don’t wear capes. 

15:39

When the doorbell rang I realized that I was actually not here to flirt with a stranger that is maybe an actor or maybe just a good looking homeless who can afford two 9$ coffees. Dylan realized the same thing and began to panic.  
“Calm down Dylan, if you want to, you can come visit me at my small flat that owns a very crappy coffee machine”, I offered and he panicked even more.  
Maybe he just started to realize what he was doing with a strange woman that is in fact not his girlfriend. His whole body got stiff and he started to sweat a little. I felt so miserable in this moment.  
“Actually not”, he whispered.  
I sighed and wrote my address on a paper.  
“Maybe I will seduce you with my baking skills. When you smell homemade apple pie, it will be mine!” I pressed these words out of my mouth because I was actually hurt.  
Than I stood up and walked to a small man that was standing at the door to scan the local. His face lighted up when he saw me.  
”Caro?”  
I smiled back and offered him my right hand. When I turned to look at Dylan he was already packing his things and got ready to leave without saying goodbye. I was frustrated but I had no right to stop him. I gave him my address and he knows where I work, if he wants to he can always come and visit me. Even if this feeling in my gut said that I will never see him again. This would have been too good to be true anyway. I mean which greek god would talk to a human woman that is a little too plump and has too small eyes and don’t get me started with the boring office stories.

16:01

And now some boy called Earl showed me how to make coffee and how to serve cake properly. I will work twice a week in this local and the money I get will be the money for my first PRADA. Maybe I need to work for ten years to buy one but I don’t care. I just don’t care because I wasn’t so eager to get a handbag when there was a greek god that was ‘actually not’ interested in seeing me again.  
Later on I drove my way home and needed to change the tube three times. I hated my life right now. But I’m positive that I will never think about Dylan and his muscular arms again. Maybe I will forget how they look like in an amount of time. That is hopefully short.  
If only I had known that this peasant will run over my life like a freaking, beautiful steamroller.

~*~  
Side note from author:  
Caro didn’t see Dylan for a long time but she never forgot his muscular arms and his beautiful face. But she convinced herself that her boyfriend was the only one, the choosen one to tell it in Kathys words who wasn’t affirmative about Dylan. Kathy recognized Dylan directly as this weird kid from Teen Wolf. She doesn’t show Caro that he had some other movies, but Caro found it out herself.  
Caro was lucky at Barne’s and becomes close friends with Earl who studies something with art or stuff. Mr. Hank didn’t become Caro’s new best friend but they have a nice relationship that never leaves work.  
Caro’s boyfriend stayed in Germany and bought a lot of Playstation games since his girlfriend left. He is not important in this story, because he will never get his lazy ass into a plane to visit Caro in New York. Maybe she will visit him one day, but maybe not.  
If there are any other unnecessary questions about Caro’s life, feel free to ask.


End file.
